


A Timeless Night With The Knight

by OniGuardian



Series: Luxury [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Hot sweaty sex, Love Bites, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Regret, Scratching, Sex on a pool table, Wet & Messy, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniGuardian/pseuds/OniGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Sollux both decided to take a night to drink, but things ended up going a whole other direction than just confessing their sad puppy love for two completely different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Timeless Night With The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT. TROLL X HUMAN SMUT
> 
> Pretty heavy, in my opinion.
> 
> Also, heads up: Sol does have both his tentabulges, but not the nook. For my fan fics, it's either one organ or the other, but not both X3 I have nothing against it, just like it that way better.
> 
> Hope everyone's cool with that. The smut will make up for it ;)

Sollux had long since dragged himself inside this place, the second floor to the Arcade he and the Striders named "Timeless," and had already downed a glass or two of Whiskey on the rocks. The next thing he knew, there was a blonde in a casual white shirt, with a red hoodie over it, and black skinny jeans. One glance at the record on his shirt and he already knew who it was.

"Didn't think I'd find you here, Captor" his familiar voice rang. He ordered the same as Sollux, which made him chuckle.

"Yeah, well, I didn't exthpect to be here..." he took another swallow of his drink.

"Me either, man." The blonde said, taking his glass and downing a couple big gulps.

Sollux perked a brow at him, looking at him from above his glasses, "What'th gotten you drinking?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me" he brought the glass to his lips again and downed the rest of it, "We can buy a bottle of this shit and take up the Pool table in the back, if you want?"

Sollux looked over his shoulder, passed the several tables of rowdy sports fans watching games on the screen a little further ahead of them and saw the rather lonesome room towards the back. He brought his dazed gaze back to Dave and gave a shrug, "Sure."

~*~

Sollux pulled the stick back before he zoomed it forth, hitting one of the last colorful balls and scoring it straight into the hole with a loud, "Wooooo! Thtrider, you have nothing on me!" a spin on his heel and a slurred laugh. Dave shook his head laughing, hoisting himself up against his own stick and watching Sollux get all excited. They both drank most of the bottle in shots and glasses, going back and forth with jokes and puns.

"You know what-?" Dave slurred, pausing here and there, "At least I don't have a fffucking lisp."

"Aww, what'th wrong, Thtrider, upthet cauthe I'm winning?" he smirked, making his way over to Dave.

"We'll see if you make that last ball, then you can talk" he chuckled.

Sollux aimed the stick to the white ball, looking for the right angle. As soon as he pulled the stick back, Dave lazily placed his glass by Sol's hand, smiling when Sol's eyes went from the glass to him, and started to pour him another drink.

Sollux stood and looked Dave right in the eyes with that drunken, smug look, downing the whole glass and slamming it down on the table off to the side. He made a refreshed sound and perked a brow at Dave, "Thorry, Thtrider, wath that thuppothe-.. to throw me off?" he chuckled.

Dave just chuckled back and grew close to Sol, "I was hoping"

They chuckled, looking at each other for a moment. Their smiles seemed to dim and their gaze locked. Dave looked to and fro between Sol's dual colored eyes, giving his little drunken chuckle, "You know, I came here jutht to forget about-" Sol hiccuped, "Karkat."

Dave gave him a lazy, perplexed expression, "Why?"

He'd reached for another swig of Whiskey, but there wasn't any left. They'd sloppily drunk the damn thing between one another, "I've liked him-... for however long a time, I can't even think" he said, some of his words slurred together, "And I jutht don't know if we will ever-.. happen." he leaned back against the coffee table behind him while Dave leaned against the pool table.

Dave squint his eyes when he heard the load roaring from the sport-heads in the lobby room, thankful there was at least this little place here, "Yeah, well-" hiccups, "It's the same for me and.. Egbert. Asshole's always-.. going off about how he's not a homosexual and shhhit."

Sollux laughed at that, and Dave chuckled with him, their gaze meeting again, "Well... we can forget about them.. together" he smiled.

It didn't take long before Dave nodded, giving a small moment of just staring at each other before he lazily tugged Sollux over to him by his shirt, "Yeah,... we can" bringing his lips close to Sol's.

Sol hesitated for a moment, but gave in when he felt Dave's warm, Whiskey filled breath brush against his skin, meeting his lips with his own. They were moist, warm and soft to the touch, irresistible and taunting. He brought his hands to Dave's face which had a thin sheen of sweat, some of it dripped from his golden strands.

Their lips danced in a sloppy, deep make out, the taste of Whiskey and utter lust strong with each increasingly hungry motion. They let their hands trail about one another's hot bodies, slipping under their shirts, across their lean bellies to their backs. They weren't sure if the whole room fell hot, if the alcohol was making them this hot, or if they were just that deep into this. It was probably everything mixed into one whole mess. The roaring of the lobby slowly faded into the background as they focused on nothing but their soft pants and smacking sounds. They were secluded in this room, considering there was a wall and door between them and the lobby where everyone was at. Something felt like Bro specifically made this room for this particular reason; in case anyone wanted to do things like this. Who knows, maybe it was a reason.

They'd pulled each other's hoodies away, tossing them off to who gives a shit; their tongues dancing against one another while their hands aimed for their shades, Sol's beanie, and one another's shirts. Sollux was the first to pull away from the kissing, trailing little bites and suctions along Dave's jawline and neck. He could hear Dave's soft gasps, making a fire burn even worse inside him. He brought his hands to Dave's sides while his tongue and bites trailed about the blonde's neck and shoulders, smiling a little when he'd gotten to the crook of his neck and heard his breathy moan. Sol fumbled with Dave's belt, the Strider reaching his own hands to tug at Sol's. Sol grabbed his hand and muttered into his ear, "Are you sure you want to thee that..?" in a heavy slur.

"Shut up" he muttered back, undoing the troll's pants and letting them drop. Had he not been drunk, the sight of those twin armageddon's would have utterly scared him shitless. Instead, he smiled and reached a hand down to toy with them. Responsively, Sol's breath hitched and the bulges wrapped themselves around Dave's hand.

He pulled away Dave's pants and tossed both of theirs off to wherever, sitting the blonde up on the rather low leveled pool table.

Convenient much?

Sol leaned over him, kissing him to muffle the little whimperish moans that he started making as Sol's bulges wrapped tightly around Dave's hard on. They made out again, tongues sloppily sliding, missing a little too far to the side every now and then. He could hear Dave trying to mutter, begging for Sol to put it inside. He blushed hard, as if he wasn't already, but smiled and nodded.

Then the real fun started.

One of the slick bulges slid down along Dave's inner thighs, slipping it's tip inside, the other still sliding up and around Dave's. He seemed alright at first, but got increasingly tighter as it slipped in. Sollux muffled both his deep groans and Dave's whimpers with more kissing. Their hands slid along each other's moist backs, nails trailing along their motions and love bites all across one another's neck and shoulders.

His second bulge slipped away from Dave's and slid inside Dave with a swift, tight motion that made both of them shudder, Dave panting and his moans hitching. Sol peppered him with drunken kisses and bites, leaving several marks along his skin as he started to pull away and push into him. He tried his best to be gentle with it, pulling away so they didn't just shove themselves right in. He was so tight, at first, thankful when his bulges started to slick it up and make his motions all the easier to do. Dave let out breathy, high toned moans that hitched and struggled to escape his wet, reddened lips. He brought his nails deep into Sol's back, scratching at him with desperate motions as he felt the bulges twist around inside into spiral shapes. He whimpered, wrapping his shakey legs around Sol's hips and bringing him in close to him. Sol brought his warm lips to Dave's ear, kissing under his jaw and muttering sweet nothings to him in this husky tone that drove Dave insane with pleasure.

"S-S-Sollux" he gasped, grabbing the back of the troll's hair with his closest hand, "S-Sollux"

"Yeah?" he breathly spoke, holding him by his lower and upper back.

"Faa-faaster"

Sollux followed the Strider's command, taking advantage of the screaming sports fans in the next room and shifting his hips faster into him. He heard his moans almost growing into cries, crashing his lips into his with a harsh pant. His whole body was hot against Dave's, slick with thin sweat and shaking with a flaming pleasure that grew stronger with every passing wave. He loved every little pant that escaped his lips and couldn't help but cause them more as he thrusted into him, shooting sparks of pleasure down into his bulges and making the heat throughout his body rise.

Dave brought his own lips down against Sol's shoulders, desperately trying to bite and suck at his skin to muffle his whimpering cries. It felt like nothing he'd ever had before. He felt waves of dizziness and pleasure, his body shaking and begging for more as Captor kept moving his body. He'd even started to try and move his body against his, moans breaking into harsh pants and gasps.

The pool table started shaking under them, their pants growing harsher and moans cutting off into breathless gasps. Sol started to feel a pressure build in his bulges, shaking more as it grew stronger with every powerful thrust. He clutched Dave closer, thrusting as hard as he could when he heard the crowd of _sporties,_ his term for sports fans _,_ grow louder with exclaims. They needed to finish now or they were going to get found out, especially with Dave's loud moans. Holy shit this guy had a hell of a voice.

They drew their nails across one another's backs, teeth and lips urging to cover each other in dark bruises and bites in frantic desperation. A hungry lust overtook them both and they had no control to hold it back, nor did they seem to want to. Dave arched his back, pushing against Sol's movements in sync, and let out whimpering cries. Sol's body stiffening and a sudden rush of pressure fill him inside and they felt everything go blank for just that orgasmic moment, the pressure around his own shaft suddenly releasing with him and a final loud cry.

The both dropped onto the pool table, gasping and catching their breaths with pants and huffs. It took a bit before Sol even so thought of pulling out. He shuddered when he started to pull his aching bulges out of Dave, Dave shaking a little underneath him. Sol's fluids rushed out of Dave and spilled down to even the floor, bulges slick with a lot of it. He smirked at the blushing Strider and leant down to slid his forked tongue across his stomach, licking up some of Dave's own fluids, to which he made a small, embarrassed whimper. He licked most of it up, giving his sensitive head a hard suck. Dave quivered and cried out a bit, muffling it with a hand over his mouth.

He shook his head, begging Sol not to, but Sollux insisted. When he finally pulled away, Dave had reached a hand down to grab his aching bulges and slick his hand with the yellow fluid. Sollux quivered a little, but not a lot. He brought his hand to his lips, sliding his slick tongue along to taste the oddly sweet fluid, his red eyes piercing into Sol's. If Sollux wasn't so damn wasted, he'd had gone for a second round and make this fucker beg for mercy.

What the fuck did he just say?

He didn't even care. He just fucked Strider on a billiards table with an oblivious crowd passed the wall dividing both rooms and he fucking enjoyed it.

Sol looked up at him with a dazed expression and kissed his lips, wrapping his arms around him and tugging him in close. They were drenched in sweat, covered in love bites and scars all across their neck, shoulders and backs. They'd lost their breath and felt the world starting to spin heavily now. With one lazy, drunk glance at one another, they silently agreed to clean up and crash somewhere that wasn't public, ending up in Dave's place.

Then morning came, and Sol felt the harshest wave of guilt and regret he'd ever had before. He'd left before Dave could even have a chance to wake up.

He fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Morning regrets anyone?


End file.
